User talk:MasterMachine/Archive One
Hey MasterMachine, first off welcome to Narutofanon. This message is in response to your Palmer Family article. I ask that you make separate articles for each character as it is a lot more organized then everything bundled onto the page. This is not enforced, but I do ask that you look into Japanese names for your characters as names like "Travis" and such are very Un-Naruto like.--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 02:22, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Naruto is a manga, which is a japanese product, so the names and terms are traditionally japanese or eastern at least. Also, Dan is a frequently used japanese term, names such as Sivart, Kathleen, Jonathan, Iyyela and Palmer in general aren't that way in the least, I'm afraid. Kai - Talk 19:13, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Content Its not up to code with the Naruto Fanon Wiki:Manual of Style which is what the site is using as its guidelines as part of the Naruto Fanon Wiki:Policy--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 01:10, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :And recreating deleted articles is insubordination and is punishable by a block from the wikia btw... We here in the administration dont like to be undermined--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 01:15, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok first off im not a super great writer i just practice the craft and its not my standards it the administrations standards on how well something should be written. Now onto templates yes at first they are annoying but if push comes to shove goto a page where the template is working properly and click edit, as long as you dont mess with content you can look at another article to see how it works. To be safe use these three as examples or use that other template i linked on the other page; but these three are mine and the pages are locked so you cant accidentally mess with content: Tenmu Yue, Shinzoku Hokkyokusei or Sū Miteigi. Like i said i didnt mean to be rude but if the basic usage of english terminology is confusing you then there is a problem.... im sorry, im not a snobby person and i tend to come off as one, writing is just my passion and I myself have grammar issues when i write i dont punctuate well or properly and i get penalized becasue of it so dont take it the wrong way.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 00:09, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for fixing that template... I always forget to add the extra parts to it....... Crossover Thanks for the input, your guys are really interesting too, so its great you've got all that time to explain them out. When you've sorted out your group, do you want to do a short collab? Something like my guy chasing after his terrorists and runs into your lot and general shit hitting the fan for him. just a suggestion, lol, but thanks again for the input. Talk to VG or check out my rant 21:28, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Great then, though before we do start, could you split your page into some smaller pages. Like BACKSTORY, SIVART, AKEMI, etc. I don't want to seem like i'm telling you how run your page, but if the admin deletes your stuff, it'd be a real waste of your effort. Otherwise, my guy is all set to run into any characters from other users, it's just a matter of where u can fit it into your timeline. The basis is that my guy is currently disguised as a civilian, walking across the land of Fire, across some currently nameless nation and crossing sea and the Land of Water's islands until he reaches Kirigakure. Just say where in that entire geography, u cud place The Palmer Family to meet my guy on his trip and what they are doing there. Message back when you've got what you want to do.Talk to VG or check out my rant 18:25, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Great you sorted that out. Okay then, how about you create a page, give it what ever working title you want, we can change it later. Then just make three subjects like this. I'd just like to point out, as an admin myself, that we don't have any rules requiring the splitting of pages into smaller pages by section. In fact, I'm confused as to how this impression was given, as the vast, vast majority of articles here are organized with sections rather than separate pages. Just noticed this and wanted to clarify. --'User:Thepantheon 02:54, February 8, 2011 (UTC)' then we both work on a short seperate part to explain their character's side before we do the big meeting. Is that fine with you?Talk to VG or check out my rant 22:53, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Great start, i've got the idea that maybe some bandits attack your group, which would work with your set up, as there's no way my guy could attack a civilian wagon for no reason. So when you've beaten them and steal their objects of value, my guy shows up and assumes the family are robbers, beginning the fight section. Is that good with you?Talk to VG or check out my rant 17:54, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Just done my section, FYI, loving your section. Very well written, just hope the rest of the story goes well. Also, just reminding that shared sections are one paragraph at a time for authors, so fights are balanced. hope you're good with that.Talk to VG or check out my rant 22:00, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, so it's probably fair if you do the first paragraph. Seeing as my guy is starting the fight, you should probably say who and how dodges it. Then its on to me.Talk to VG or check out my rant 22:25, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Nah, its good. If anything, all we need is a title for your section. I'll do my part now.Talk to VG or check out my rant 22:41, February 8, 2011 (UTC) No problem, i enjot helping ppl here. It's only fair really, you've set up my Benkei as such a good fighter, i should at least help you with your characters. Talk to VG or check out my rant 20:22, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, though sadly i don't think our characters will be able to end this collab on as good terms as us. Though, some time later, it'd be great to have them meet later, possibly if you aren't working on a story at the time. They could help my guy with his antagonists, their skills would add some variety.Talk to VG or check out my rant 20:57, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I think after tearing a hole in their big bro's leg, they'd be against friends for now. But if you can think of a way for it work, i'm happy to hear it. Yeah, i've set it up for the two vs one fight, it'd be good if your finisher was Akemi using a water technique, as Earth beats Water in natures, so Benkei would just cut through it, but he wouldn't have to kill her, she'd just pass out from the use of chakra.Talk to VG or check out my rant 21:26, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay, no problem.Talk to VG or check out my rant 22:24, February 9, 2011 (UTC) All yours for the escape, though i would like to suggest that Benkei uses Passing Fang to try and catch them in the bird, but obviously he can't spin high enough and they make it. It can be a big ''"oh god, he's still coming at us, fly higher for god's sake!" moment.Talk to VG or check out my rant 22:54, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay, though i made a section for you and i for just a paragraph each, to show our own character's moods, like Benkei's final thoughts and your family waiting to come back to gather up their pets and fix themselves up. I don't what paln you had for them, but my guy has sunken the wagon so the jewellery can't be used, though if that's an issue i can change it. Its just he's the kind of person who'd stop anyone from having ill-gained items.Talk to VG or check out my rant 19:50, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. it was good working with you on it. Plus, if you want, it gives you a good starting point for any present day events after their past . All thats left is to change the main title and for you to change your section 1 title. What do you think of the name 'Moral Clashes' for the main title?Talk to VG or check out my rant 21:39, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Done, I think thats a good job we did there.Talk to VG or check out my rant 22:43, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Sad that you had to change your user page to get haters to back off, but don't worry Mech. You got my props.Talk to VG or check out my rant 20:42, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Articles For your Shinobu Family, you have a lot of formatting problems. Look at Bakuto Harī for an example of how to format an article, section-wise. The different tab format isn't really used. In addition, different characters should have entirely different pages. If you want a page for the family itself, then do that, but make it separate from the individual characters, and it should just summarize the family in general. In terms of your articles in general, your grammar needs to be improved. We have recently decided to implement a grammar/spelling standard, and while your spelling is generally good, your grammar needs to be sharpened some. In some RPs, your tense and person seem to change a lot. Outside of dialogue and, discussions of past events, etc., everything should be in the simple past or past progressive tense, and the third person should be used at all times except in dialogue. Fluctuating between tenses/persons is even worse than just using the wrong one. --'User:Thepantheon 02:00, February 13, 2011 (UTC)' Simple Look, I've received complaints that you don't seem to get instructions. So, let's see if you'll get it this time. Stop putting the japanese letters in the titles, you don't need it. Just put the name, that's it. I don't want to see anymore of it. Second, work on your grammar. GRAMMAR. I don't see the hard part of getting that. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:14, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Look, I apologize for being rude, and I didn't want to come across like that, but based on that 2000+ letter reply to my simple message, you are more than capable of the English language. This means you have no excuse for not having well-enough grammar. And unless you haven't seen all of the articles on this site, just by looking at recent changes or wiki activity, you can see no one uses those japanese letters in their titles, so I don't know why you'd think it'd be okay. So, I'm sorry for being rude, but it appears to me that you have the ability to do excellent work, but I don't know why you aren't. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 04:41, February 13, 2011 (UTC) MM. I remember reading your articles and the talk on some of them months ago, remembering how people were giving you a hassle, always doing stuff, etc. Out of all the characters you made, http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Hiraku_Sa_Falnrii is my favorite. Mostly, for her personality. The detail you put into it. I hope you get past your Writer's Block bro. Know Pain. 00:47, August 25, 2011 (UTC)